El héroe del baldío
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es un gato abandonado que ha aprendido a sobrevivir en las calles. Eren era una rata atigrada que estaba agonizando. El viejo corazón del felino más viejo se doblegó antes su llanto desesperado. Ahora debe enfrentar un camino mayor, enseñarle a ser adorable. Vida-de-gatos/Ereriren/Fantasía/Fluff/Amor-fraterno/One-Shot/Para @Lila Negra como regalo de cumpleaños


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Les traigo una pequeña historia que surgió para convertirse en el regalo de cumpleaños de la talentosa Lila Negra. Conocen sus fics? Les recomiendo el de "35 y solito", que es una historia fresca, completamente inesperada, llena de sorpresas y con un Eren y Levi con personalidades increíbles. Se van a divertir muchísimo!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama, la historia si es completamente de mi invención.

 **Advertencias:** Un poquito de sentimientos tristes al final, pero nada que no se pueda sobrellevar. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Nota importante:**_ La portada la hizo el talentoso artista plástico: _**Luis Enrique Altamirano**_ del grupo Caronte Ilustraciones. Pueden buscarlo en Facebook por si quieren pedirle un fanart (aunque no le gusta el yaoi, je). Muchísimas gracias a sus talentosas manos.

.

.

 _ **"Las únicas conquistas que son permanentes y no dejan lamentos, son las conquistas sobre nosotros mismos".**_

 _ **Napoleón Bonaparte**_

.

.

El cachorro de enormes ojos verdes se le quedó mirando impávido. Levi a veces no entendía esa mirada del más pequeño, era como si se quedara vacío por dentro, imposible de adivinar lo que podría estar pensando, completamente inaccesible.

—Tengo hambre —le soltó de repente. Eren siempre tenía hambre.

—Dame un respiro, chico —le dijo el gato negro, estaba agotado y se tiró cuando largo era sobre una pequeña porción de pasto que crecía en ese baldío abandonado—. ¿Has practicado lo que te vine enseñando? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, señor. Pero aún no puedo ronconear.

—Es ronronear, chico. No importa, ya aprenderás, cuando ellos te aplasten los pelos te saldrá solo.

—No suena como algo muy agradable —reflexionó el cachorro, mientras miraba como una langosta saltaba un poco más allá.

—Pero lo es, oh, sí, lo es. Es una sensación linda, como cuando encuentras un pedazo de carne jugosa, algo así.

—¿El señor Levi vendrá conmigo, cierto? —el pequeño se acercó y le olisqueó una de las orejas, haciendo que el mayor la agitara molesto.

—Ya te dije que te voy a estar vigilando, así que tranquilo, no vas a estar solo. No muerdas, aunque quieras morder, no arañes, aunque quieras arañar. Repite.

—Pe-pero, ¿y si ellos me golpean?

—Yo me encargaré de cuidarte, ¿no lo hice hasta ahora, mmm?

Eren comenzó a lamer sobre la espalda del señor.

—Ya corta con eso, ya te lo dije, no necesito que me ayudes a bañarme.

—Pero era parte del trato, usted dijo que yo iba a encargarme de la limpieza, de conseguir los mejores lugares para echarse y seguir órdenes.

—Me refería a la limpieza del lugar, chico —Abrió un ojo y lo observó desde su posición.

—Usted parece muy cansado.

—Lo estoy, te lo dije como tres veces ya.

—Tengo hambre.

—Eres insoportable —se levantó y se sacudió para empezar a caminar—. Guarda la distancia, tal como te enseñé.

—Sí, señor.

Ah, el cachorro había crecido. Pensar que era como una rata cuando lo recogió de esa caja abandonada. Sus hermanos estaban muertos. Los había olisqueado un buen rato, pero ninguno reaccionó, excepto él. Un atigrado naranja que lloraba a todo pulmón.

Primero se alejó, seguro de que le traería problemas si se involucraba mucho. Pero no pudo con su consciencia y al rato regresó. Lo atrapó con la boca y anduvieron un largo trecho hasta que llegaron a su escondite. Llovía mucho, y la criatura no paraba de llorar. Se hizo un ovillo y lo puso entre sus patas para resguardarlo del frío, mientras lo lamía para limpiarlo y mantenerlo caliente. El cachorro estaba muerto de hambre, le mordisqueó toda la panza, y aunque le explicó que no iba a encontrar comida allí, el pequeño apenas si entendía las palabras.

Cuando se durmió de cansancio, de tanto berrear y chupar buscando sustento, Levi lo cubrió con un periódico, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir si lo mantenía con él. Luego se acordó de Petra, la gata que vivía al lado de la que había sido su casa. Había escuchado por ahí que había tenido una camada de gatitos hacía poco tiempo. Ni lo dudó y se lanzó a su búsqueda.

Afortunadamente era así. Había tenido unos cuatro hijos hacía unos dos meses. Antes solían hablar bastante, él la visitaba seguido, hasta que su humana lo castró, y entonces solo quedaron como muy buenos amigos.

Le contó a Petra de la rata atigrada que tenía a su cuidado, y la gatita le dijo que se lo trajera por las noches.

Con todos sus años encima, Levi tuvo que desgastarse para llevarle al cachorro por las noches para que se alimentara. Los hijos de Petra regañaban y tenía que alejarlos de tanto en tanto para que no atacaran a la pobre rata atigrada.

 _—Debías ponerle un nombre —le dijo ella mientras estaba echada y el cachorro mamaba con un hambre voraz._

 _—Le diré… Rata Atigrada —reflexionó mientras aprovechaba para lamerse las patas y limpiarse la cara._

 _—¡Levi! No puedes llamarlo así, pobrecito. Es tan bonito._

 _—¿Lo quieres?_

 _—No, no puedo, mi dueña lo echaría, además es tuyo, tú tomaste la responsabilidad._

 _—Menudo problema —bufó—. No puedo ni conmigo mismo —luego caminó hasta el bebedero de Petra y tomó unas cuantas lamidas de fresca agua._

 _—Anda, elije un nombre. No puede andar así por la vida, sin identidad._

 _—Mmm, mi humana me puso Levi porque le gustaba algo que se llamaba así, y luego repetía otro nombre, ¿cómo era? Emo… Eco… ¿Etel? ¡Caray! Los años me hacen olvidar las cosas —Aunque por dentro sabía que no eran los años, había tratado de reprimir esos buenos recuerdos de sus primeros tiempos—. Piensa, Levi, piensa… Oh, creo que era… ¡Eren!_

 _—¿Eren? ¿Estás seguro? Es un nombre muy raro._

 _—Eren y punto, no tengo ganas de pensar —dijo tirándose a un costado y mirando como el cachorro pasaba de una teta a la otra para seguir chupando—. Tiene cara de Eren._

Petra sonrió y se relajó para dejar que la criatura se alimentase, sus hijos dormían en un mullido almohadón, detrás.

El tiempo fue pasando, Eren se ponía más pesado y grande. Levi ya no podía saltar tan bien con él, una vez casi se caen de la medianera, por lo que decidió que ya no irían con Petra. Además sus cachorros estaban grandes y ya no mamaban. Levi se la pasaba cazando pájaros, lauchas, insectos, revolviendo basura. Más de una vez se salvó por unos pelos de que no lo matara un perro callejero, recibió zapatazos de algunos humanos, casi lo habían atropellado, y un sinfín de peripecias por conseguirles alimento.

Eren tenía dos bolillones enormes por ojos, eran verdes, brillaban por cualquier cosa. Era inquieto, se le tiraba encima, quería jugar todo el tiempo, era un dolor en el trasero. Le había mordido su preciosa cola infinidad de veces haciéndose el cazador.

—Vamos a jugar un juego —Le había dicho Levi.

—¡Un juego, sí, sí! ¡JUEGO, JUEGOOOO! —gritó, saltando a su alrededor.

—Es bien fácil, mira, el juego se llama, mmm, "atrapa a tu humano" —Eren abrió sus orejas y lo escuchó atentamente—. Tú y yo vamos a jugar, el que lo consiga primero gana.

—¿Por qué debo conseguirme uno? —preguntó con los ojos bien redondos y abiertos.

—Porque así estarás tranquilo. Duermes, andas un poco, y ellos te dan todo, tu plato de comida siempre estará lleno.

Esa razón fue más que suficiente para que Eren aceptara el reto.

—Yo te voy a enseñar como atraparlos. Primero, debes ser adorable, cosa que ya eres, así que será fácil para ti.

—¿Qué es adorable?

—Mmm, es como una cosa bonita, algo así. Luego, cuando veas que uno te mira, primero detectas la intención. Porque si se agacha para recoger una piedras, entonces corres, corres, sin mirar atrás, ¿estás prestando atención?

—Sí, señor.

Levi amaba que le dijera "señor", lo hacía sentir importante.

—Sí en cambio ves que se te acercan mostrando los dientes y hablándote suave, entonces te agachas un poco, así —decía mostrándole como hacer—, maullas bajito, agachas las orejas, y una vez que te aplasten el pelo, te les refriegas entre las piernas, las manos, todo lo que esté a tu alcance ¡No muerdas! Recuérdalo bien. Y si tenemos suerte, ellos te levantarán y te llevarán a su casa. Ah, la casa de los humanos es una cosa bien buena. Te miman, te tienen bien comido, y te compran juguetes y cosas que son interesantes.

—Pe-pero, si me levantan, ¿qué sucederá con usted, señor?

—No te preocupes, yo estaré vigilando. Sabré adonde estarás, y luego te iré a visitar para ver cómo andan las cosas. Y si todo anda bien, listo, te quedas ahí. Oh, mira, acaban de sacar la basura de allí, quédate ahí, iré a investigar.

Eren se apostó detrás de unas cajas de cartón y se quedó agazapado, como había aprendido. Levi demoró un poco pero volvió con una pechuga de pollo un poco seca y dura.

—¡Ah, nos daremos un festín! Mira, chico, esto es un manjar. Come, come que tienes que estar con toda tu energía para el juego —El gato se sentó a un costado y largó un bostezo.

—Señor Levi, ¿usted no tiene hijos? —le habló el menor con la boca llena.

—No, gracias a la Luna.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿No tuvo "época de calores"?

—Sí, bueno, no es algo que quiera recordar —dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, Josefina, su humana, lo había castrado cuando ocurrió aquello—. Además, no necesito estúpidos cachorros que anden pegados a mi culo… ya te tengo a ti.

Eren se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, con esos dos ojos enormes que tenía.

—Usted y yo vamos a estar juntos por siempre —sentenció el pequeño—. El señor es mi héroe.

—¿Sabes? No uses la palabra para siempre, porque nunca se cumple —acotó con algo de tristeza en la mirada—. Mi humana también me dijo para siempre, pero luego ella cerró los ojos y vinieron los otros. Me sacaron de mi casa, y aunque volví muchas veces… ella ya no estaba.

—Tome, señor —le dijo mientras empujaba un trozo con su nariz hacia sus patas—. Usted también debe tener energía, dijo que íbamos a competir, ¿no? Oh, por cierto, ¿qué sucederá si un humano se lo lleva a usted? —el cachorro puso una expresión de honda preocupación.

—No te preocupes, si me llevan te quedas aquí, en el baldío, y yo vendré de donde sea que me lleven y te buscaré.

—Prométalo, señor Levi.

—Sí, sí, lo prometo por mis mofletes y bigotes, ¿satisfecho?

Estuvieron toda la tarde practicando, Levi enseñándole cómo comportarse, para que finalmente al otro día se fueran a la plaza. Había salido el sol, y mucha gente fue a pasar el rato. Debían estar atentos a los perros, que andaban merodeando la zona.

Probaron una y otra vez, pero si bien le daban algunas sobras a Eren, y una que otra caricia, nadie lo levantó ese día.

—Ah, la calle está dura —le dijo el gato viejo mientras ambos estaban arremolinados uno contra otro brindándose calor en la noche dentro de un cajón de manzanas vacío—. No te preocupes, chico, mañana jugaremos de nuevo, jugaremos hasta que ganes.

—Bueno, pero si ningún humano me lleva, puedo quedarme aquí con usted, señor.

—No, no, haz un esfuerzo, sé lo que te digo. Tú tienes esperanza, Eren, eres nuevo ya verás que vamos a conseguir a alguien, como que me llamo Levi.

Al otro día a Levi se le ocurrió un plan. Se quedaron entre unos arbustos observando a la gente, hasta que vieron una pareja que al viejo le pareció que estaba bien. Un par de jóvenes, leyendo y tomando mate sobre un pequeño mantel.

—Muy bien, Eren, ve y haz lo tuyo, que cuando yo lo crea conveniente haré lo mío. Anda.

El joven corrió hacia la pareja para ejecutar su mirada "pedigüeña", pronto los humanos se sintieron conmovidos y la mujer, Jéssica era su nombre, sacó de su bolso la mitad de un sándwich de jamón y queso para acercárselo al pequeño quien lo tomó delicadamente entre los dientes. Su novio y ella le estaban dedicando bonitos piropos cuando Levi lo atacó. Lo mordisqueó sin verdadera fuerza, maullaron como si fuera una pelea real y al fin el viejo le sacó el sándwich para llevárselo a una velocidad sorprendente. Eren cayó sobre el pasto "convaleciente", mostrándose dolorido y asustado.

Eureka, el plan fue un éxito. Los humanos lo cobijaron en el mantel y se lo llevaron con ellos. A duras penas Levi los siguió caminando por muchas cuadras, esquivando autos, perros, evitando que lo pisaran. Y los vio ingresar a un edificio. Le llevó muchas horas poder entrar, y se escondió debajo de unas escaleras hasta que se hizo de noche. Anduvo preguntando y olfateando (aunque ya poco y nada podía oler) hasta que dio con la puerta donde el cachorro se encontraba.

—¡Señor Levi! —le dijo Eren desde el otro lado.

—¡Ssshh, baja la voz! O nos descubrirán ¿Cómo va todo, chico?

—No me gusta, señor. Los humanos casi me ahogan, en una cosa enorme que llenaron de agua, yo intenté no morder y arañar, pero no podía respirar, me pusieron encima una cosa que se hacía blanca y me hizo arder los ojos, y después me sacaron para tirarme aire muy caliente de un tubo que hacía un ruido horrible, ¡sáqueme de aquí, por favor!

—Ah, sí, ellos hacen eso de vez en cuando, es normal, no te preocupes.

—¡Quiero salir, sáqueme de aquí!

—El plato, Eren ¿Tienes un plato con comida o no?

—Bueno, hay un plato con unas cosas redondas que huelen a pescado. No son muy ricas, comí algunas, y quedaron muchas más.

—Ya veo, entonces está muy bien. Tu ganaste, conseguiste no uno, sino dos humanos, ¡lo hiciste muy bien!

—Pe-pero… yo quiero ir con usted… señor Levi —lo llamó lastimeramente, mientras sus patitas chocaban contra la puerta de madera.

—No, no, tienes que ser fuerte, Eren. Así son las cosas, vas a estar bien. Caliente, con comida y ya vas a ver que te van a querer mucho.

—No se cansan de aplastarme el pelo, no me gusta mucho.

—Ya veo, ya te vas a acostumbrar, al principio es así. Bueno, ya está hecho, me voy al baldío.

—¡Espere! ¡No se vaya! ¡No me deje aquí, por favor! ¡Señor Levi!

—Pero qué molesto, calla te dije. Debes seguir las órdenes, así era el trato. Escucha, vendré a verte cuando pueda, para ver como siguen las cosas, y si ves que algo no está muy bien me lo cuentas, entonces yo romperé la puerta y te traeré conmigo otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gueno —dijo hipando.

—Hey, chico, no des problemas, soy un gato viejo después de todo, necesito ir a descansar sabiendo que vas a portarte bien.

—Sí, lo haré, lo haré por mi héroe.

Levi se quedó callado, mirando la sombra pequeña que se proyectaba por la escasa rendija debajo de la puerta. Realmente tuvo ganas de poder entrar un ratito y ver a la rata atigrada. Pero debía ser fuerte, él sabía que era mejor así. Además, volvería.

Cada dos o tres días Levi iba a conversar con Eren. Siempre de noche, se juntaban en el mismo lugar y escuchaba sus reproches.

—¿Qué es ese ruido tan molesto? —le preguntó el viejo.

—Es esta cosa redonda que me han puesto en el cuello, todo el día suena, haga lo que haga. La muerdo y le pego, pero sigue sonando ¿Sabe una cosa? La humana de pelo largo me llama de una manera extraña, me dice "Poppy", y yo le digo cada vez: "es Eren, Eeeeereeeennn, Eren", pero ella se ríe y se ríe.

—Bueno, es lo lógico. Los humanos buscan dominarnos. La mayoría busca la conquista, clavar la bandera que los represente, cambiarte el nombre, tomarte como si fueras nuevo, como si no hubieras existido antes. Es lo normal —Hizo una pausa para largar un suspiro de cansancio—. ¿Sabes? Es un poco injusto, que nadie te aprecie por ser salvaje...

—¿Cuándo voy a verlo de nuevo, señor Levi? Ellos no me dejan salir a ninguna parte. Aquí, las ventanas siempre están cerradas, y aunque las abran, hay una distancia muy larga hasta el suelo.

—Mira, chico, te voy a enseñar algo, escucha bien y cierra tus ojos.

—¿Qué cierre mis ojos, dice?

—Sí, cierra tus ojos, yo haré lo mismo, no hagas trampa que yo sabré si no me sigues.

—Está bien, está bien, los cierro, ¿y ahora?

—Ahora, mira, allá, adentro tuyo hay un pequeño baldío, como el que nosotros compartíamos a diario, ¿lo ves? —le hablaba con voz calma mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y la frente contra la puerta.

—Mmm, no veo nada dentro de mí.

—Bueno, haz un esfuerzo, joder. Yo lo veo, tú debes tener uno también, en ese baldío estoy tirado en el pasto, mientras tú me miras con tus ojos enormes, ¿lo ves, Eren?

—Ooohh, ¡lo veo, lo estoy viendo señor, Levi!

—Muy bien, ya lo tienes. Siempre tendrás ese pedacito de baldío dentro de ti, y yo tendré el mío, para vernos todas las veces que sea necesario. Allí estaré, dentro de ti, esperándote para charlar y enseñarte a ser un buen gato.

—Gracias, señor Levi. Pero usted dijo que no tenía que usar la palabra siempre, porque nunca se cumple.

—Tienes razón, Eren, pero esta vez haremos una excepción. Tendremos un siempre para nosotros dos, ¿te parece, bien?

—Sí, sí me parece.

—¡Poppy! ¿Poppy dónde estás? —escucharon la voz de Jéssica viniendo desde adentro.

—Oh, la humana me está buscando, pero es tan tarde, ¿por qué se habrá levantado?

—Eso no importa, ve con ella y duerme bien.

—Adiós, señor Levi, venga a visitarme pronto.

—Adiós, Eren, y recuerda, si algún día no puedo volver aquí, cierra los ojos y me buscas en tu pedacito de baldío, ¿has entendido?

—Sí, pero prefiero que venga a visitarme, ¿sí?

—Haré lo posible, hasta la próxima.

Esa noche Levi le agradeció a su diosa Luna por haberle encontrado unos humanos adecuados para su rata atigrada. Lo extrañaba, sí, pero más feliz estaba de saberlo seguro y a salvo.

No importaba si esa fastidiosa puerta no se abría para él, porque bastaba cerrar los ojos para encontrarlo una y otra, y otra vez.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
